Rock The World
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Sequel to Fame. Another Knockout goes on a world tour. They're going to rock the world; no pun intended. Has some FAX and NIGGY! Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the songs used.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Max's POV)

I was hanging out with the band at The Red Dragon. We weren't singing or anything, but we were hanging out since that's what friends do and my fellow band members are my friends. All except for Fang, he's my boyfriend; and Ari is my stepbrother.

I was writing a new song. I was playing my acoustic guitar.

**(A/N: Song is Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down. Italics=Max singing.) **

_I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time_

_But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you_

I _really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

Someone put their arms around my back and kissed my cheek. I turned around and found myself face to face with my boyfriend Fang.

"That's a great song. Of course, what should I expect when you're writing it?"

I chuckled. "You're so sweet."

Ari grumbled. "Cut the gag fest, you guys! We have to get the tour bus packed for the world tour. But Fang's right, Max, that is a great song."

"Thanks Ari." I said. "Are all the instruments on the bus?"

"Yes. All of the instruments are on the bus except your acoustic guitar. Mom has our suitcases packed. They're in the truck of her car. Let's go get them." Ari said.

"Yeah, let's." I agreed. I followed Ari out of the restaurant, grabbed my suitcase, and loaded my stuff onto the bus. Ari did the same. We did that after I told my mom and dad and siblings we loved them, and we said bye to them. No family members were coming with us 'cause the bus only has room for the band, the bus driver, and our stuff. My mom said she and dad and Angel and Gazzy would keep in touch with us through e-mail. I packed my laptop and I agreed to video-chat with them once in a while. Fang brought his laptop as well so he could update his blog.

~Line break~

The bus is now on the road, and moving. We're heading to our first stop.

"What do you guys want to do?" Iggy asked.

"How about we help Max finish that song she was working on earlier?" Nudge suggested.

"Okay." Fang, Ari and Iggy agreed.

"Any suggestions for the first line of the chorus?" I asked.

Iggy pondered my question. "Um…how about this…"

Iggy started to sing.

**(A/N: All caps=Iggy singing.) **

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?

"That sounds really good." I said. I put that down in my songwriting book and added some chords to it, then I sang what I had so far.

_I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time_

_But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you_

I _really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?_

"That sounds great! How about these words for the last few lines of the chorus…" Nudge started to sing.

**(A/N: Normal=Nudge singing.)**

If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?

I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might

Kryptonite

"Nice! We should call the song Kryptonite." I suggested.

"Awesome idea, Max." Fang said.

I wrote the lyrics and chords in my songbook and sang what I had so far.

_I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time_

_But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you_

I _really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

"That sounds great, Max." Ari said to me.

"Thanks." I said. "Anyone wanna take a hand at writing the next part?"

"I'll do it." Fang said. I handed him my acoustic guitar and songbook.

**(A/N: Bold=Fang singing.) **

**You call me strong, you call me weak**

**But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down**

**You stumbled in and bumped your head  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back on solid ground**

"That sounds awesome!" I exclaimed.

Fang smiled. "Well, thank you, Maxie."

I love it when he calls me that.

Fang strummed the chorus chords, and I sang.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

"How about for the rest of the song, we just repeat the words over and over again?" Nudge suggested.

The band agreed. Fang wrote down the remanding chords, and both me and Fang sang. We sang the whole song.

**(A/N: Italics=Max, bold=Fang.) **

_I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time_

**But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon**

**I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah**

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you_

**I ****really don't mind what happens now and then**_  
_**As long as you'll be my friend at the end**

**If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?**

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_

**I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might**

_Kryptonite_

**You call me strong, you call me weak**

_But still your secrets I will keep_**  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down**

_You stumbled in and bumped your head  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
_**I picked you up and put you back on solid ground**

**If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?**

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_

**I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might**

_Kryptonite_

**If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?**  
_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_  
**I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might**  
_Kryptonite, yeah_

"Wait, I have an idea!" Nudge exclaimed.

"What's that, babe?" Iggy asked.

"How about Max sings a high note for the rock version of this song?" Nudge suggested.

"All right." I agreed.

Ari handed Fang his electric guitar, and Fang played the chorus chords. I tried the high note.

**If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?**  
_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_  
**I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might**  
_Kryptonite, yeahhhhhhhhhh!_

"That sounds awesome!" Nudge exclaimed with enthusiasm.

I made a mental note to always remember to sing the high note for that line.

~Line break~

We have now officially finished the song, and it sounds awesome! I decided to video-chat mom, dad, Angel and Gazzy so they could hear them. I turned on my laptop and opened video-chat.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hi Max!" They said at the same time.

"I've got some exciting news!" I told them.

"Oh, what's that?" Dad asked.

"We just finished writing a new song." I replied.

"Can we hear it?" Angel asked.

I turned to the band. "What do you say, guys?"

"Sure!" They chorused.

We started the song.

_I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time_

**But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon**

**I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah**

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you_

**I ****really don't mind what happens now and then**_  
_**As long as you'll be my friend at the end**

**If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?**

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_

**I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might**

_Kryptonite_

**You call me strong, you call me weak**

_But still your secrets I will keep_**  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down**

_You stumbled in and bumped your head  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
_**I picked you up and put you back on solid ground**

**If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?**

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_

**I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might**

_Kryptonite_

**If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?**  
_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_  
**I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might**  
_Kryptonite, yeahhhhhhhhhh!_

**If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?**

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_

**I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might**

_Kryptonite_

"That was our new song. It's called Kryptonite." Ari told mom, dad, Angel and Gazzy.

"That is an awesome song! You should sing it on your tour!" Angel exclaimed.

"Oh, we will." Iggy said with certainty.

"Dang right." Fang agreed.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Good night." Nudge said.

"Night, Nudge." Everyone else said.

We all were tired, so we put our stuff away and went to bed. Except me and Fang, 'cause we weren't tired just yet. We listened to the radio, but made sure the volume was at a fairly low level so as not to wake the others.

"And our number one hit this week is Monster by Another Knockout." The radio announcer said.

I can't believe this! Monster was playing on the radio! OUR song was on the fucking radio! This is amazing!

**(A/N: Song is Monster by Skillet-the version without the growl. Italics=Max, bold=Ari.)**

_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
_**I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly**  
_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it  
_  
**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
**_It comes awake and I can't control it  
_**Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
**_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?  
_  
_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
_**I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_  
**I, I feel like a monster**

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
_**'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?  
**  
_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster  
**_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
_**I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
**  
_It's hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor sharp  
_**There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
**_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_  
**Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster  
**  
_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
_**I must confess that I feel like a monster  
**_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
_**I must confess that I feel like a monster  
**  
_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
_**I've gotta lose control, here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
**  
_I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
_**I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster**

"Can you believe this, Fang?! Our song was on the radio! This is awesome!" I exclaimed.

Fang picked me up bridal style and spun me around. I let out a loud whoop of excitement.

Nudge walked into the room we were in and grumbled. "Go to bed, you guys. It's really late and you're keeping me and the others up."

Fang and I went to bed. We were tired, anyway, and we wanted to go to bed. Nudge was right, it was late.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Iggy's POV

After who knows how many hours of driving, we arrived at our first stop, Algeria. It's pretty nice here.

The crowd was huge. I love huge crowds. It gets me fucking pumped!

"How you doing, Algeria?!" Max yelled.

"Good!" The crowd yelled back.

"We are Another Knockout, and we have many songs to share with you tonight! Are you ready?!" Fang yelled.

The crowd let out a loud "yeah!"

We started the concert off with Monster.

(A/N: Song is Monster by Skillet-the version without the growl. Italics=Max, bold=Ari.)

_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
_**I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly**  
_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it  
_  
**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
**_It comes awake and I can't control it  
_**Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
**_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?  
_  
_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
_**I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_  
**I, I feel like a monster**

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
_**'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?  
**  
_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster  
**_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
_**I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
**  
_It's hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor sharp  
_**There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
**_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_  
**Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster  
**  
_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
_**I must confess that I feel like a monster  
**_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
_**I must confess that I feel like a monster  
**  
_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
_**I've gotta lose control, here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
**  
_I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
_**I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster**

We sang Hot next.

(A/N: Song is Hot by Avril Lavigne. Italics=Nudge, bold=Max, normal=both.)

_Ah ah ah_  
You're so good to me baby, baby

**I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
**_I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed_  
**I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound**_  
_I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud

**Now you're in, and you can't get out**

_You make me so hot_  
Make me wanna drop  
_It's so ridiculous  
_I can barely stop  
_I can hardly breathe  
_**You make me wanna scream  
**_You're so fabulous  
_You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

**I can make you feel all better, just take it in**  
_And I can show you all the places you've never been_  
**And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
**_And I will let you do anything again and again  
_  
_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

**You make me so hot  
**_Make me wanna drop_  
**It's so ridiculous**  
I can barely stop  
**I can hardly breathe**  
_You make me wanna scream  
_**You're so fabulous**  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

_Kiss me gently_  
Always I know  
_Hold me, love me_  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah

_You make me so hot  
_**Make me wanna drop**  
_It's so ridiculous_  
**I can barely stop  
**_I can hardly breathe_

**You make me wanna scream**_  
You're so fabulous  
_You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

_You make me so hot_  
**Make me wanna drop**  
_It's so ridiculous_  
**I can barely stop**  
_I can hardly breathe_  
**You make me wanna scream  
**_You're so fabulous  
_You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

**You're so good**

To end the concert, we sang Hero.

(A/N: Song is Hero by Skillet. Italics=Max, bold=Fang.)

_I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away_  
_Losing my faith today  
_**Falling off the edge today  
**  
**I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
**_I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge_  
**Just another day in the world we live**

**I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now**  
_I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time_

_I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
My voice will be heard today  
_  
**I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man**  
_I'm not superhuman  
My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
_**My voice will be heard today  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

_I need a hero to save me now  
_**I need a hero, save me now**_  
I need a hero to save my life  
_**A hero will save me just in time**

_I need a hero to save my life  
_**I need a hero, just in time**_  
_**Save me just in time**_  
Save me just in time_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives  
And we're not ready to die_

**Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
Living in me**

_I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die_

**A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time**

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
_**I need a hero to save my life**_  
A hero will save me just in time_

**I need a hero  
**_Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
_  
_I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero  
_  
**I need a hero  
**_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

"Thanks for coming out everybody! Have a good night!" Max exclaimed.

We walked off the stage and got back in the tour bus.

Fang's POV

As the tour bus was moving, I updated my blog.

You are reading: Fang's blog

Today's date: I'm too lazy to check

Yo.

We (Another Knockout) just performed our first concert on the tour. It was freakin' awesome! Max and I would like to give a shout-out to anyone that was there.

Oh, and we have a new video. It's of us writing our newest song Kryptonite. We're going to perform it live sometime.

Not sure what else to say, so I'll reply to some questions and comments you sent in.

Annabelle from London, England writes: Are you going to be coming to England?

Yeah. That's our next stop, actually.

-Fang

Emma from Toronto, Ontario, writes: Will you be coming to Canada? I really want to see you guys perform live! I'm a huge fan!

Yes, we will be coming to Canada. And thanks.

-Fang.

Well, I gotta go. The band and I are going to do some sightseeing, and Max and I are going to check if there are anything to do for couples. (Insert eyebrow wiggle here.)

Fang out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Max's POV

We had just arrived in London. We were driving to the concert stadium, and apparently according to the bus driver, it was going to take a while to get there. So I decided to finish writing the new song I was working on.

Now it's done.

"Hey guys, I wrote a new song." I informed the band. I handed Fang my song book, and he strummed the chords and he also sang with me.

**(A/N: Song is Eye Of The Tiger by Survivor. Italics=Max, bold=Fang, normal=both.) **

_Risin' up__  
__Back on the street_  
**Did my time took my chances**  
_Went the distance now I'm back on my feet_  
**Just a man and his will to survive**  
_So many times_  
**It happens too fast**  
_You trade your passion for glory_  
_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_  
**You must fight just to keep them alive**

_It's the eye of the tiger_  
**It's the cream of the fight**  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rivals  
**And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**  
_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

**Face to face**  
_Out in the heat_  
**Hanging tough**  
_S__tayin' hungry_  
**The stack the odds still we take to the street****  
****For the kill with the skill to survive**

_It's the eye of the tiger_  
_It's the cream of the fight_  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rivals  
**And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**  
_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger__  
_  
_Risin' up__  
__Straight to the top_  
**Had the guts got the glory**  
_Went the distance now I'm not gonna stop_  
**Just a man and his will to survive**

_It's the eye of the tiger_  
**It's the cream of the fight**  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rivals  
**And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**  
_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

**The eye of the tiger**  
_The eye of the tiger_  
**The eye of the tiger**

Third person POV

Just as the other band members were about to tell Max how awesome the song was, a car collided into the tour bus.

**A/N: Uh oh! Stay tuned to find out what happens! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Max's POV)

I woke up in the hospital, with my head hurting like a bitch. Actually, right now, pretty much everywhere hurt. But mostly my head.

"Ow." I moaned, grabbing my head.

"Max, thank god, you're awake!" Nudge enveloped me in a hug. I winced.

"Nudge, please don't hug me. It hurts." I groaned.

"Oops. Sorry." Nudge let go of me.

"How bad are your injuries?" Fang asked me with concern.

"Not too bad. The doctor said my left arm is broken, and I just recently got a cast on it. I've also got a badly sprained ankle, so I have to walk on crutches for a while. I also have a massive headache." I replied.

"Are you okay?" Ari asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I must say, Ms. Ride, you and your friends are very lucky. Your friends have no injuries, and your injuries are pretty minor for a crash like the one you were just in. That crash would have killed someone. And it did." The doctor said. He had a heavy British accent.

I liked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The driver of your band's tour bus died." He replied.

"How does this affect the tour? Surely you can find another tour bus driver." Iggy said.

The doctor shook his head. "No. I've tried, believe me. I've contacted people I know that drive buses; both school buses and tour buses. None of them were available to drive anyone."

"Well, this sucks. I was looking forward to singing in England." Nudge said.

"I think I may be able to help you with that. Some children that have cancer just got out of Chemo Therapy, and they're feeling a bit down in the dumps. Perhaps your tunes will cheer them up." The doctor said.

"Okay. Sure. Where is the Chemo Therapy room?" Iggy asked.

The doctor pointed upstairs. We were downstairs. "First door on your right." He said.

I grabbed my crutches and the band and I headed to the Chemo Therapy room. When we got there, I smiled at the kids.

"Hi guys. We're Another Knockout, and we're going to sing a song for you." I said.

The kids looked at us intently as we performed our song. Fang and I sang Kryptonite.

**(A/N: Italics=Max, bold=Fang.)**

_I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time_

**But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon**

**I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah**

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you_

**I****really don't mind what happens now and then**_  
_**As long as you'll be my friend at the end**

**If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?**

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_

**I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might**

_Kryptonite_

**You call me strong, you call me weak**

_But still your secrets I will keep_**  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down**

_You stumbled in and bumped your head  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
_**I picked you up and put you back on solid ground**

**If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?**

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_

**I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might**

_Kryptonite_

**If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?**  
_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_  
**I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might**  
_Kryptonite, yeahhhhhhhhhh!_

**If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?**

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_

**I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might**

_Kryptonite_

"You're really good." A little girl who said her name was Savannah said. Savannah looked like a brown haired, green eyed version of Angel.

I grinned. "Thanks."

"No problem." Savannah said.

A blonde haired, hazel eyed boy who said his name was Marcus said to me "You're pretty." His cheeks acquired an adorable tinge of red.

Fang ruffled his hair. "Back off my woman. You'll get your own someday."

A nurse came in. "The taxi is here to take you all to the airport."

We said goodbye to the kids.

When we were in the taxi, Ari said to me "you know, even thought we didn't rock the whole world, we sure rocked those kids' worlds."

I nodded. "Yeah. To me, that's just as good as rocking the whole world."

THE END


End file.
